


Bleeding Hearts

by Spidypool42



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kagami Taiga, Female Kiyoshi Teppi, Female Protagonist, Female Takao Kazunari, Female himuro tatsuya, Female kasamatsu yukio, Female sakurai ryou, Fluff, Gen, POV Female Character, Werewolves, one-sided Riko Aida/Hyuuga Junpei, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Kagami Taiga, Sakurai Ryou, Furihata Kouki, Himuro Tatsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, and Takao Kazunari used to be normal girls trying get by till one night at a cabin party it all went wrong. Now all six girls are trying to live somewhat normal lives as creatures of the night it goes great till six men come and turn their lives upside-down. However not is all it seems with these men will the girls get a happy ending or go through life alone.* On hold deep editing*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks and has errors first time writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-editing this story with the help of AiyumiKashima.

_"Come on Taiga were going to be late." "OK ok I'm coming give me a moment." "Haha your still not ready we were supposed to have left one hour ago after all it was your boyfriend who invented us your this party." " Kazunari leave her alone." "OK ok I'm sorry I am ready to party right Kouki and Ryou!" " Yes" " I-I guess" "See!" "Alright alright I'm ready let's go."_

**BEEP BEEP**

"Taiga wake-up we're going to be late."Yelled Yukio " I'm up I'm up why are were even doing this in all the years we've been alive I thought we stop going to school." Taiga complain. The young redhead stood tall at 5'6 broad shoulders athletic body and strange eyebrows really didn't want to go back to high school. "A-alex said that we have t-to go to school now that we can walk around in the sun and somewhat eat normal food, I think it's a good idea we need to learn to fit in with the humans again." said the soft spoken Ryou Ryou was a petite girl at 5'4 with soft brown hair that stop at her shoulders.

" Fine fine I guess" yawned Taiga  "where are the others." "In the living room waiting for us." said Ryou. Both Taiga and Ryou lived with four other girls Yukio, Tatsuya, Kouki,and Kazunari all six girls have been with each other since elementary school and forged strong bonds to each other. Yukio the oldest has short black hair, sharp blue eyes, thick eyebrows and stands at 5'6. She can comes off as reasonable and strict. Next is Kazunari the second oldest and is easy going and positive she straight black hair, her eyes narrow and slate blue she stand at 5'5. Tatsuya the third oldest has long black hair one side covering her face and a mole under her grey-black eye she has a height of 5'6. She can come off as having a fighting spirit and poker face. Lastly is Kouki who is the baby of the family she has long brown hair and wide brown eyes and height of 5'3 Kouki can come off as intimated and very observant. Despite their differences all six girls call themselves sister can are all fiercely devoted to Taiga who they see as their pack leader even though Taiga is an omega she is strong enough to fight off those who threaten her and her family.

"Well well well look who's here its about time we're going to be late for our first day of school" said Kazunari "Kazunari calm down you know how Taiga can be let's just go already" Tatsuya said claiming "Fine"pouted Kazunari. "Well is everyone ready to go" said Taiga each girl shook their head yes. "Well then let's go" Taiga said closing the door behind them. "Finally we're here for the next three year this is our new hell" "KAZUNARI" " What you and I both know I'm right Yukio" said Kazunari both Tatsuya and Yukio gave a Kazunari the hardest stare down that would make the most hardened criminal scared to death, "Ok relax let's look go to class we should be lucky that we're together" Taiga said uncaring "T-taiga right guys let's go or we'll be late" said Ryou.

As the girls enter the school they overhears to boys conversation "Hey did you hear the Generation of Miracles is coming to our school" said one boy "What no way you can't be for real" said the other now all six girls are thinking to themselves the Generation of Miracles who are they till they hear a hush of silences wash over them and see that everyone in the hallway is all facing one direction. That is when all six girls see a rainbow of color coming towards them and hears the whispers "It's them" "Wow I can't believe the Generation of Miracles is in our school" the hallway is in full whisper as all six boys pass everyone until someone lets out a belting laugh "HA HA HA HA HA look at the rainbow squad HA HA HA this is to funny".

Now the hallways is struck with a heavy silence as to who dear laugh at the Generation of Miracles who ever it was is now about to face the wrath of one Akashi Seijuurou now all six boys stop to see who dear laugh at them as they turn to see they come face to see six girls trying so hard not to laugh at the multi colored hair boys "Which one of you dear to mock us and answer quickly or you will pay dearly"said the heterochromia boy with red hair. As all six girls try to compose themselves the red hair male grew impatient with them "I will ask again who dear laugh at us" the redhead asked that is when Kazunari steed up and said " I did shorty" by this point the girls had lost it and fell laughing however those around them feared to breathe because they were about to witness the full on wrath of the deranged leader of the Generation of Miracle. The rest of the miracles were now stunned who were these girls to openly make fun of them twice in one day they turned to see Seijuurou who was now seeping with anger as the girls continue to make fun of him having enough he punched the wall as hard as he could making a dent; that now got all six girls attention who now stopped to see the red hair man giving off a toxic energy.

"Do you girls know who I am I am Akashi Seijuurou my words are absolute I could make all six of you girls wish you were never born" said Seijuurou who was now seething with a toxic anger and if looks could kill everyone would be dead right now. Now the girls see how real the problem got as they stopped giggling Kouki was the first to stand and say "I'm so sorry for what me and my sister did it was rude and unexceptionable of us to make fun of you and your friends so please forgive us". Akashi was taken back by this girl most people wouldn't have the bravery to look him in the face as pissed off was he was; the more he looked at her the more aware he was as to what she see looked like with soft long brown hair huge brown eyes a nice pipette body and all else an intoxicating smell of honeydew and cherry blossoms. The more he looked the more he wanted to know about this girl and where she comes from however his thought are pulled away when he hear a voice calling to him it was Kise "Akashicchi are you ok" "I'm fine you what's is your name" he ask Kouki "My name is Furihata Kouki" she said. "Interesting until we meet again Kouki" as he began to leave he grasping her hand and kissing it leaving all to be stunned at what just happen "Come Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima,Aomine we must be off" said Akashi as he turned away and walked off. As all six men leave the girls stand up to face Kouki who was now red as Taiga's hair "Well this was an interesting first day" said Tatsuya all the girls nod in agreement now wondering what life will now be like for them.                           

  
                  


	2. Basketball and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tryouts, boys, mini-game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled the moves

"Finally I thought school would never end" complained Taiga who was now ready to go home and sleep "For once I can agree with you Taiga I wanna go home and soak in a hot bath" said Tatsuya who had about enough of her sister's antics the events of this morning were still stuck in her head.She was just upset she and her sisters were not in the same class she is however worried about Kouki she and that sociopath are in class together, in fact, she and her sisters all have a different class, but they have these classes with GoM boys.As the girls went to exit the school that when Kazunari saw the school clubs sign up sheets "Guys looks school clubs OMG TAIGA YUKIO look basketball" Kazunari said happily jumping up and down " What really" said Taiga "Yes come on let's sign up" Yukio said.It was no secret that the girls liked basketball it was, however, Kazunari, Taiga, and Yukio who loved the sport more."Hold on you guys can't it said these sheets are for boys only" Kouki said "SO"

Yukio, Taiga, and Kazunari said as they signed their names to the paper "We'll just show the boys who's boss right Kazunari andTagia" "Hell Yeah" “I don’t know about that girls” Tatsuya said “Why” all three cried out “W-well I-I heard the GoM is going to apart of that you guys remember them right” Ryou said trying not to shake the girls all remembered shaking her head Taiga didn’t care she was still going to play.

Somewhere else

"So Akashi are you going to tell us what that incident in the hallway was about," asked Daiki.  
“By whatever do you mean Daiki those girls were out of line and need to be taught a lesson so gave,” he said sipping tea.  
“Ya but Akashicchi if that girl didn’t move fast enough you could have blinded her,” Kise said worried he looked around to see the others nodding “Don’t be a fool, Kise, it’s like I said before she would have dodged it,” he said.  
“Whatever man but can you believe we have a class with each of these girls,” Daiki said he could see Akashi gears turning he was thinking about that girl, in fact, all those girls were interesting in all these years they never met people like that. In the end, the boys knew that school would be interesting from here on out.

Next day

"Ok I'm so ready for tryout after class"said Kazunari who skipped down the hallway "Kaz lookout" yelled Kouki as Kazunari collide with the glasses wearing boy "OMG I'M SO SORRY" yelled Kazunari as she offered her hand to the boy who was now on the floor "I don't need your hel-" Shintarou was cut off as he stared at the girl in front of him. “Hey I know you your part of the M&M club its Shintarou right I’m” “I know who you are you were the one who made fun of us and we're in the same class”. “Oh ya well it’s time for class lets go” she took his hand and ran to class. Shintarou knew his day was going to downhill as told by his zodiac he was not ready for this class.Math could this day get any worse first he runs into the only girl to ever make fun of him and the others than this class and after that is basketball he tried to stay to himself only to be bothered by her.

“Hey Shin-chan hey Shin-chan what you doing” he was getting annoyed.  
“I’m trying to do my work what do you want”  
“Oh well, maybe I justed you know need some help with this” she pouted looking down at her math work. Rolling his eyes he knew he would most likely regret helping this girl but he did anyways after an eternity class was over and Shintarou was ecstatic halfway out the door he felt someone grab his hand.

“OMG thank you so much for helping me Shin-chan I understand math so much better.”  
“Yes well I must go it’s lunchtime and I”  
“Great let go to the roof and eat” Kazunari grabbed him by the hand and ran to the roof they ran passed a blue blob Shintarou really wants to leave he was worried about what Akashi would say he knew that Kazunari was not his favorite person. They made their way to the roof fresh air hit their face he was kinda glad he came up here the weather was nice maybe he would stay up there with her maybe it would be there secret.

“So Shin-chan what it’s like being a GoM I heard you guys were beast at basketball cause me and my sisters are going to try out,” she said stretching her body getting ready for tryouts. All he could do was smile this girl was something else they stood on the roof until lunch was over Shintarou was glad he found someone to talk to about his zodiac and his lucky items and not laugh at him. “So I guess I’ll see you and your sisters at tryouts.”

“Kazunari”

“SHINTAROU”

Two voices called out to them turning their head they saw two red-headed people one had a worried look on her face the other was pissed beyond control. “What is going on here you better have a good explanation Shintarou why are you hang out with someone below us.” spat Akashi Taiga just rolled her eyes she didn't have time for this walking up to her sister all she could do was drag her away. While this happened Akashi notice that Taiga didn't have a mark on her from when he threw his scissors at her he found that peculiar.

“Well explain why were you with her”  
“She and I have class together and decided to have lunch”  
“Really is that all?”  
“No she and her sisters are going to try out for basketball”

With that information, Akashi could only smirk he was going to enjoy showing these girls who run this school and the basketball he couldn't wait for this afternoon. Both boys walked away in different direction Shintarou was finally alone he really didn't want to deal with Akashi and his mood swings his thoughts were interrupted by someone jumping on him.

“Oh my God Shin-chan are you ok,” Kazunari said squeezing the life out of him.  
“I’m fine just get off of me” he pushed her off of him he tried to walk away from her but she just followed.  
“So are you ready to be impressed by me and my sister in basketball”  
“Ha, I doubt you and your sister could ever compare to the GoM I have a lucky item that will ensure we win” he pulled up his leg pants and revealed neon pink socks. All Kazunari could do was giggle she was going to prove him wrong.

After School

“Finally its time for basketball tryouts I’ve been waiting all day for this” Kazunari glowed with excitement Yukio just laughed and continued to change.  
“Are you sure it's just about basketball and not about that boy” Taiga commented  
“Ooo what boy is he cute where did you meet” Yukio teased all Kazunari could do was roll her eyes a knock at the door looking over the girls saw Tatsuya she came to wish them luck she and the other girls signed up for a cooking class. While Yukio and Kazunari ran out of the changing room Taiga stood there for a few moments she was not sure how this would play out from the rumors she heard the GoM were the greatest basketball players. That however what she wasn’t worried about when she and Kouki were in class she saw that Akashi just looked at Kouki with a predatory look she was worried but she also felt eyes on her when she went to turn she didn’t see anyone. Shaking her head she walked out of the room to enter another room with two voices yelling at each other it sounded like Kazunari and a man this was going to be a long hour.

“What the hell do you mean we can’t play basketball what are you, god, you can’t tell us what to do.”  
“I don’t care you skinny twig I won't be on a team where girls can play.”  
“THAN DON’T PLAY” yelled Yukio and Kazunari all the boy could do were take a step back.  
“Aomine just let these beautiful lady play there is no harm in letting them try out,” Kise said winking at them both Taiga and Yukio could do are roll their eyes and Kazunari laughed.  
“Fine” after the small fight Aida their new coach yelled at all except Akashi because she was deeply afraid of him.  
“OK let's start training”  
“Hold on Aida were missing someone” Hyuuga called out.  
“What do you mean we have one two three HEY where is Atsushi Murasakibara.” Just then the door opened to reveal a huge man with purple hair and a pouty face and Tatsuya next to him smiling Taiga didn’t like it.

“Hey guys look it's the colossal titan” jokes Kazunari causing everyone to roll their eyes “Whatever” she muttered.  
“I’m here Aka-chin”  
“Now Murasakibara hiding from your friends is not a good thing they want to play basketball with you.”  
“I don’t want to play.” thinking of a way to get the purple titan to play she saw a loose basketball she walked over to it picked it up and threw it to him.  
“Play me first one to one first one to score one point wins”  
“WHAT” came from almost everyone in the room Murasakibara just looked at her he saw this as an easy win he beat her and he can go back to hiding and eating.  
“Fine but when I win I’m going to eat my snacks.”

“OK.” They both went to the center of the court the ball was thrown up Murasakibara was the to grab before he could make a play the ball was stolen by Tatsuya shocking everyone but her sisters. Chasing after her she crossover dribble him Murasakibara reached over and finally grabbed the ball putting her in an ankle breaker move on her moving to the hop thinking he was going to win this he didn’t see her coming up and stealing the ball that caught him off guard it took him two minutes to see that Tatsuya was going to score she did a double clutch shocking the GoM and the team Murasakibara couldn’t believe it someone beat him he didn’t see her walk up to him until he felt her hand on his head looking up he saw her smile.

“Well Murasakibara looks like you get to play with your friends and my sisters,” she said walking towards the door only for Aida to call out to her.  
“Hey why don’t you play for us we could use someone like you”  
Giggling Tatsuya could only say was “No I’m sorry I don’t play this game is my sister's bye-bye” with that she left.  
“OH MY GOD did you see that it was I can’t believe that was just wow”everyone turned to see a tall brunette.

“Teppei” cried the three girls.

“Oh hey guys how are you guys trying out well you better do it quick time is almost up Hyuuga don’t forget we have a date later” she said blowing him a kiss making Hyuuga blush Taiga saw that and laughed she also saw that Aida looked like she wanted to cry she hoped that there was no love triangle cause Teppei was not a girl to be messed with she shuddered in fear of the thought of Teppei getting mad.  
“Ok this was an interesting first day but tomorrow bring your A game because tryout are for real,” Aida said blowing her whistle that caused Yukio to scream out in pain this caused everyone to look at her only for to yell out.

“I CAN’T WAIT FOR TOMORROW,” she said jumping up and down both Taiga and Kazunari breath out in relief. Taiga, Yukio, and Kazunari meet up with the others at the front gate running up the had to wait for Tatsuya she was missing looking around it was Ryou who spotted her with Murasakibara he looked like heaven shined down on him when Tatsuya handed him a bag of what she assumed was the baked good they made in cooking class. Ryou called out and waved over Tatsuya said bye to Murasakibara and ran to her sisters they started walking until Taiga bumped into something.

"What the hell was that" she cried  
"I'm sorry," said a voice the girls shrieked out in horror.

The girls stopped screaming when they saw a boy with blue hair boy Taiga and Ryou recognized him he was Kuroko Tetsuya he was part of the GoM picking himself he reached into his bag and took out a book. “I believe this is your,” he said giving Taiga her book all she could do was smack him over the head and walked away.  
“Kagami wait I want to talk you in private” looking at her sister she nodded for them to go ahead without her now it was just the to of them.

“Ok, what do you want?”  
“I want to be your shadow”  
“WHAT”  
“I want to be your shadow there is something about you that draws me in.”  
“Um well I don’t know I mean we're already on the outs with Akashi so I don’t know how that would work.”

“Just think about it.” With that, he left leaving her confused she stood there she couldn’t believe it she thought that the GoM was a close group guessed she was wrong she didn’t know what to do she did know that school would be more interesting and she was afraid of that.


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girl's powers as vampires   
> Teppei as a witch  
> Alex as an angel

Ryou: Super hearing, senses, healing, daytime walking, wing manifestation, shapeshifting

Yukio: Mindreading, healing, daytime walking, mind control, hypnosis, wing manifestation

Kazunari: Superspeed, healing, daytime walking, wing manifestation, stamina, stealth tactics

Tatsuya: Astral Projection, healing, daytime walking, wing manifestation, combat, supernatural beauty

Taiga: Darkness Manipulation, healing, daytime walking, wing manifestation, scattering, enhanced intelligence

Kouki: Illusion Manipulation, healing, daytime walking, wing manifestation, Emotion consumption, wall crawling

Teppei:Alchemy, Astrology, Chaos Magic, Creation Magic, Dark Arts, Destruction Magic, Divination, Druidic Magic,Elemental Magic,Healing,Illusion-Casting,Life Magic,Mysticism,Necromancy,Shamanism,Spell Casting,Transmogrification,Voodoo, White Arts, Craft Magic, Art Magic, Bardic Magic, Sorcery, Occultism, Gnosticism, Ceremonialism, Ritualism, Witchcraft, Curses, Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Tantra, Theurgy, Thaumaturgy, Purification Capabilities

Alex: Creation


End file.
